


In Threes

by mmmmchinesefood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Ben Solo - Freeform, Break Up, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Rey - Freeform, Size Difference, Slow Burn, but not right away, obsessive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmchinesefood/pseuds/mmmmchinesefood
Summary: Ben worships the ground she walks on.. until, he doesn't.OR: A breakup that Ben doesn't know how to deal with.





	In Threes

One – Hour 00

It’s amazing how fast the human body can run when it’s pulsing with adrenaline. When your vision blurs from lack of oxygen and the only sounds that get in are the thump of feet against tile and a thundering heartbeat against your ribcage. How she barely even hears the racket a door banging against it’s hinges must make. How quiet Finn’s screeches are to her ears. There’s a hole growing in her brain; one so overwhelming that Rey’s body shakes and sputters until that emptiness engulfs her whole and commands her body to halt. 

Well, that and a team of seven-feet basketball players barring her access. She has a fleeting moment of pure fear; a side effect of fight-or-flight. What if he told them? What if he’s forcing her to stop?

But no, that thought is dismissed as stupid. She found out about him moments ago, surely news didn’t spread that fast. The looks on their faces confirm it. They’re awe-struck by her current state. This girl, strong and unwavering, standing small beneath them quaking in her boots. It unsettles them. She knows and they know; this is not Rey. It’s enough to make her jaw clinch. 

“Rey… are you alright?”

It’s hard to distinguish voices when her mind is this clouded. Her gaze tracks the men so eager to be at her defense. Rey breathes in. She breathes out. There’s an explanation on the lip of her rigid tongue. She’s never felt so obliged to scream it out or to silence it; part of her a parrot while the other a hermit . 

“REY!”

Finn has finally caught up to her. His long strut stutters to a stop beside her, hands fisted on his knees and taking big gulps of air. Rey should be impressed at herself for outrunning one of the most athletic men on the planet. Adrenaline’s a powerful bitch. 

“Rey, I’m sorry.”

Finn has no right to be. It’s not his fault. Not him at all. She has no right to feel so warm by his hands on her shoulders, anchoring her back to the present. 

“What the fuck did you do Finn?”

The surrounding basketball players are suddenly in their personal space; choking up the little air her lungs had absorbed and misreading Finn’s admission as something of personal guilt. They’re wrong, of course, and the very least she can do for her friend is to clarify the truth. 

“N-not him.”

Rey snaps her mouth shut in an instant. This isn’t her. This is the teeth-clattering, body-shaking mass of flesh Ben has turned her into. This is not Rey. 

Finn has the grace to not mention her stutter. He releases her shoulders and turns to the athletes before him. 

“It’s Ben. He uh, he fucked up.”

A flash of confusion on their faces while Rey intently glares at the floor. Because this is new. 

They’ve fought before – it’s almost a staple of her and Ben’s relationship, more foreplay than animosity- but this is new. They can feel it in the air and, more specifically, in her state of being. She doesn’t have it in her to look at them while not knowing how to feel about it herself. They are acquaintances, maybe even friends, and they don’t get how Ben – Ben fucking Solo who cherishes the ground his Rey walks upon, who loves her beyond what’s proper – could fuck up this royally. They don’t ask; they’re not that stupid.

“Rey. Rey!”

She looks to Finn and his eyes are so sympathetic is hurts.

“He’s on his way. We can stay if-”

“N-no-“, get it together, “no. I need to go.”

Rey is proud of her steadiness. This is her – the real her before life plummeted to the bottom of her toes precisely five minutes ago. She is being dramatic. Rey was never dramatic before Ben, and the thought of this makes her knees shake. 

Finn, unaware of her internal struggle, nods amicably. He is with her. He’s one of the few who will always be with her. 

“I need to go.”

And then the door crashes open and Ben is all she sees. Tall, broad, and intense in his determination to get to her; his girl. At least, the girl that was his. He momentum comes to a halt at the sight of her. Her small frame is engulfed in the mass of seven overly protective basketball players who’ve shifted to a defensive position around her. They’re protecting her from her former lover and the little change in their demeanor to one of protection is so subtle and profound to her that for the first time since this ordeal began Rey feels cherished. This is her family now; a family that would cast aside their fear of this man in order to protect her if necessary. A clinching in her heart that bloomed when she had met Finn, and Poe, and then Ben. The love is almost too much. 

The lapse in his momentum allows the rest of his teammates to emerge. They’re like Finn – out of breathe and trying desperately to put space between the lovers quarrel that’s on the verge of volcanic. They know the aggression that underlies every action Ben makes. They know he has it in him to destroy the room around him, the people in his way and the very air around them to get to her. They know they can’t let that aggression turn on Rey. Their personal safety is thrown to the wind as they surround him. Arms and legs and yells of his name from all of them. Ben’s wired enough to fight them. This is a battle to him. They are mere obstacles in his path to getting to Rey. A few men leave her to join the battle. Her name escapes Ben's lips over and over. Other peoples anger is slipping into her own and commanding her to leave, from Finn trying to escort her to escape, and finally from Ben’s lips. Over and over with so much anger it’s astounding. 

He doesn’t have the right. He lost the right to command her, to order her to come to him, to listen to his meaningless explanation of his betrayal. He lost that right and she’ll be damned to make him believe he hasn’t. Rey isn’t his anymore. He made it that way. 

It’s Finns soft touch on her arm that drags her away. If anything Ben howls harder. But she is already lost to him, already being tugged softly by the arm towards the door. Rey is pulled away from Ben, away from her love. Away from the beauty her life of the last two years has granted her, while her lover claws and pleas behind her.. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but decided not to release it. Still on the fence whether or not to continue, as it's been a while since I've attempted a fanfic. Let me know if you have an interest in it's continuation! Eh, I might do it anyways, who knows? I DON'T NEED YOUR APPROVAL!!!!? (but i'd like it..)


End file.
